


Nine More

by twinkstimulator



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkstimulator/pseuds/twinkstimulator
Summary: You and V watch a movie together. Kinda.
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 199





	Nine More

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a tumblr post i can no longer find 😰this is my first time writing porn and i wrote it while eating popcorn chicken lmaoooo

The movie drones on in front of you, muffled silent by noise-cancelling headphones. You couldn’t even make out the dialogue if you tried, your mind somewhere else entirely. V took his sweet time picking out something to watch earlier that night, despite knowing full well he’d be blindfolding you for most of it anyway. You didn’t end up seeing what he picked out.

The two of you were on the couch together. He had you in his lap, laid your back to his chest, while he reclined against the cushions. His nimble hand trails up and down your bare body, feeling you quiver against him, stopping every so often to toy with one of your nipples. Distractedly. He seems to actually be watching the film.

He bites at the back of your neck and you jump. He presses the vibrator closer to your clit, flinching at the sudden pressure of it, you whine. You try and force your legs closed to stifle or even stop the constant pulsating, but the spreader bar between your knees keeps you open and leaking. You tug at the restraints on your back, writhing and jerking on his cock stuffing your cunt full, but V cradles your restless body against him, gently forcing you still. You wail as he pulls harshly at your nipple. _Stop it._

V gently circles your clit with the vibrator and you whimper, helpless to his mindless ministrations. Only just holding yourself back from moving and rutting like you desperately want to. You can barely move, you can’t see anything save for the inside of the black silk blindfold, and you can’t hear anything through the headphones. You can only feel his full lips mouthing and sucking at the nape of your neck, his lithe hand feeling your trembling belly, the vibe pulsing away at you, and the persistent pressure of his cock stretching you open.

He’s had you like this for over an hour now.

You feel his eyes studying you intensely. V shifts, pressing the vibrator harder against you. It’s right up against your clit, unmoving, focused. You squirm in his lap, mewling, desperate to cum. Your movements slide his cock further inside you, pressing incessantly against that spot inside you that made you see stars, and you cry out.

You want to cum. You need to cum. You’re desperate for it. You want him to fuck you so hard that you’re sore for days, feeling the memory of his cock inside you every time you’d sit down. You crave that feeling of him spilling hot inside you and having his cum leak out of your pussy, only for him to eat you out after, smearing his own cum and your slick against his nose and lips. You squirm and sob, he doesn’t let up the pressure, you rut and grind against him hoping to reach your end. You feel his cock slide further inside you and you wail as it slides against that same spot. You’re so close, _you’re_ _so close_.

He pulls the vibrator away. You howl at the loss.

It _hurts_. You were _so close_. You cry and your tears soak the blindfold. He runs his hand up and down your trembling body, gentling your cries, stilling your squirming.

_Not yet,_ he mouthes against the back of your shoulder. You sob. He plants soothing kisses all over your neck in apology. He whispers praises to you, and even though you can’t hear them, you can feel him mouthing them against your skin. _My beloved, my moon, so good for me,_ he seems to say.

It’s only after you’ve calmed down and have fallen way away from your precipice that he, very slowly, holds the vibrator against your clit once again. Your head falls forward, your body wracking with sobs. He rolls his hips up against you, slowly pumping his cock in and out. In and out.

He had told you, before you had began, that he would only let you cum when the film ends.

You don’t realise he had paused it ages ago.

He denies you over and over again. You feel him smile against your cheek when you cry. He tastes your tears, licking at the blindfold. He mouthes against your cheek, _almost,_ he seems to say. _Almost._

V waits until you’ve stopped shaking before once again holding the vibrator against your clit. It’s on its highest setting now. He starts fucking into you fervently, pumping his thick cock _in,_ _in, in_ , stretching your tight cunt. You wail. You realise now that you’re begging, desperately babbling. You’re so wet, you’re leaking a little pool of slick on the grey leather couch, drenching his balls. He keeps the vibrator against your clit and rocks it back and forth. The tears won’t stop flowing now, the blindfold completely soaked and doing nothing to hold the fresh tears back. You’re so close, _so fucking close._

You cum, hard.

Back bowing forward, you scream as you release. Your whole body convulsing violently at the force of it, cunt squeezing deliciously tight on his cock. You babble mindlessly, blindly searching for his lips. You don’t find it. Squirming, he doesn’t let up as the vibrator keeps pulsating against your oversensitive clit. You whimper, overstimulated.

He turns off the vibrator, leaving it on the pillow next to you and reaches for the remote. He presses play. He gently takes the headphones and the blindfold off of you before it clicks.

You blink up at him, bleary eyed and adjusting to the light. You see disappointment in his jade green eyes. He presses a soft kiss against your temple, feel him press a gentling hand on your stomach. You hear him tut at you.

“My love,” He chides.

“You only had ten more minutes left.”

Your eyes dart to the television. He was watching The Handmaiden, your favourite movie. And you did only have ten minutes left until the end of the film.

“I -”

He shushes you, reaching for the vibrator beside you once more. Gently, he starts circling your clit with it again.

“You couldn’t wait just a little bit longer? How impatient, my little sparrow,” He pumps himself _in,_ once more.

“Now what’s to be done about that, hm?”

He doesn’t stop, thrusting slow, heavy, **_hard_** inside you. You whimper, fingers curling into his shirt. Fresh tears well up in your eyes. He switches the vibrator back on again. It startles you, electrifying your whole body.

“You know how much I hate it when you misbehave,” He breathes against your ear, nipping it.

“And you feel so good wrapped around me,” He says, shuddering.

“V, pleas-”

“So warm,” He thrusts in. You gasp.

“So wet,” He kisses the nape of your neck, sucking.

“How your tight cunt tries so hard to fit all of me,” He groans, thrusting up, hard.

You cry out, overstimulated beyond belief. Your heart hammers in your chest. Your eyes squeeze shut, panting heavily all the while. You quiver in his arms.

“Ten minutes left, my love,” V scolds, running his lips over your cheekbone. He breathes you in, taking in the mingling scent of sex and flesh, and the subtle remnants of jasmine flowers from your oil diffuser sitting innocently on the glass coffee table. He adjusts his grasp on you, cradling your body closer to him. He doesn’t stop the vibrator. You keen.

“Since you wished for release so badly,” His other hand dips down, running through your soaked pussy lips, and he lifts it to your face, showing you his slick, shiny fingers. You squirm at the sight.

“Why don’t you do it again?”

_What?_

“Ten more times,” He answers. You gasp, and he stuffs his fingers in your mouth. You taste your cum on his fingertips.

“One for every minute you couldn’t last,” You shudder. He pulls out his fingers, awaiting a response.

“You can do that for me, won’t you my sparrow? Take your punishment like a good girl?”

He reaches down and pulls at his cock, slowly dragging it out of you. It feels like forever before it breaks free of your grasp. Gazing down at where you two used to be joined, it stands tall and huge between your spread legs, trapping the vibrator between the two of you. The pink head glistens with your slick. Obscene. He moves the vibrator away before tapping his dick against your clit.

You nod, a tear escaping down your cheek.

“Yes,” V gasps against your ear. Stuffing his cock back into you, your eyes roll back into your head as you feel every overwhelming inch. You’re sobbing, gasping wet, teary-eyed and shaking like a leaf. It’s all starting to hurt, this is all _too much_. But you were bad. You wanted so badly to be good, to be good for **_him_**.

“Of course you can, you’re always so good for me,” He punctuates, filling you back up. You scream. He immediately sets a severe pace, his other hand gripping you tightly to him. Your face is too hot, tears streaming down your cheeks as you struggle for a semblance of sanity. You gasp for air, trying to swallow down every noise you make.

One more thrust and he rips another orgasm from you. The overwhelming mix of pain and pleasure scorches your whole body. Your scream dies in your throat, only a shuddering whine escapes. He shoves his fingers back into your mouth, stuffing you from both ends.

“There you are, my love” He quivers, the black silicone cock ring constricting his balls tight. His eyes glaze over as he watches you, trembling in his arms, drooling over his fingers. Overwhelmed. Overstimulated. But still, so eager to please him. He closes his eyes, listening to you mewl. He keeps circling the vibrator around your clit. 

“Just nine more.”

**Author's Note:**

> i failed no nut november and this is the end result, the culmination of The Horny™️. fr fr tho this is my first time writing porn ever and my first time writing in years so i hope it's good???? jfc it took me forever to write just over 1500 words oml
> 
> i wanna write something cute next time to offset this lmao
> 
> let me know your thoughts!!!!!
> 
> here's my [carrd](https://stimsins.carrd.co/) with my links  
> come yell at me lmao


End file.
